Prunus persica. 
In a continuing effort to improve the quality of shipping fruits, I, the inventor, typically hybridize a large number of nectarine, peach, plum, apricot, and cherry seedlings each year. In an effort to exhibit recessive traits, I also grow a lesser number of open pollinated seeds of each of these fruits. The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree, which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98IVORY QUEENxe2x80x99. The present variety was germinated by me in 1996 using embryoculture techniques in my laboratory, grown as a seedling on its own root in my greenhouse, and transplanted to a cultivated area of my experimental orchard at Bradford Farms near Le Grand, Calif. in Merced County (San Joaquin Valley). It ws developed as a self pollinated seedling of xe2x80x98Ivory Princessxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,205) white flesh peach. Subsequent to origination of the present variety of peach tree, I assexually reproduced it by budding and grafting in the experimental orchard described above, and such reproduction of plant and fruit characteristics were true to the original plant in all respects. The reproduction of the variety included the use of xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99. Rootstock (unpatented) upon which the present variety was compatible and true to type.
The present variety is similar to its parent, xe2x80x98Ivory Princessxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,205) peach, by producing white flesh clingstone peaches that are globose in shape, firm in texture, and mostly red in skin color, but is distinguished therefrom and an improvement thereon by producing fruit that matures about 10 days later.